bloggers_backstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hospitality Blog (Blog 1)
February 2, 2016 Welcome no one that will read this page! Today I present to you the first blog from my supposed blog wikia thing... and it only took 22 pages. Don't ask why, but this blogging website turned into reviews and all that other junk. Enough crap, I'll blog about my life today because I'm just as narcissistic as every other person on the internet that wants everything they do to be posted nowadays. Okay. I guess only getting 2 hours of sleep wasn't bad enough everyday. School is normal, don't do anything in class, pathetic easy A's for me! Not that I'm complaining or anything, but clearly I'm not learning anything or haven't been learning anything for the past year and a half now. It's been like that since I decided to switch to regular classes after me being the idiot that I am never liked doing presentations. I regret this decision because I was at least learning something in AP. Funnily enough, I can't move back anymore. I attempted this early in the year when the school year started and the principle thought that I would be too "dumb" for AP considering my previous subpar grades. I was glad to prove them wrong last semester that I was definitely capable. Unfortunately, it was already too late in the year to switch anyways, so senior year is being spent with me not learning anything. 10th grade was definitely the best year since everything went downhill from there. I'm getting off-topic now, and this isn't even GameFAQs. I should stick to the main point and talk about today because today impacted me in a negative way. So anyways, after doing nothing in school, literally, the hospital was the next place to go. Why? Because community service and the school demands it. Colleges don't care about them, so this is nothing more than a waste of time for the students. I've started volunteering there for two weeks now. Nothing important happened other than typical me screwing up the basics. However, today was horrible. Screwing up beyond belief, it's a wonder I'm not fired yet. XD The people there are also pretty rude. When I first started, something in me made me think I would be the only person there, I didn't expect there to be any volunteers. And as stated before, the people there are rude. These people like to gossip and mad mouth about others. Same thing with the lady manager who runs the whole volunteering system. She is of no help either. They also hinder you by telling you wrong locations on purpose. You don't even get enough time to memorize where to go because they never tell you, and thus you end up going somewhere wrong. It's sad that the troublemakers never get into any trouble and often are the most sarcastic, snarkiest, backstabbing people to work with. They also happen to know where to go, but don't tell you. New volunteers like me seem to get picked on because they don't know anything. All these old volunteers are in college by the way, and because "they're already adults, they can't be wrong at all, because they are wise and have so very much experience". ^-^-^ ...Which unfortunately means, any error us new workers do, is VERY crucial that will completely screw up the system and waste all of our time. Oh no, time. So today I barely arrived on time with one minute, and it's a good thing today there were more new volunteers so we weren't picked on today. I asked what they were doing, they were stamping cards, I sat down and joined. The lady that works the volunteer system yells at me because I was stamping without asking first and because I wasn't "trained" for this. I really don't know what kind of training stamping stuff requires. Other than being embarrassed, she forced me to get empty cards to start "training" with so I can get the hang of it. Oh, and I was stamping the papers right before she yelled at me. Makes no sense at all, but after completing a whole stack of maybe 50, I was finally allowed to stamp actual letters with actual addresses. Apparently this event was enough for me to earn the nickname "Bumbling Boob" by the older volunteer people that pick on new people. It has nothing to do with my boobs other than me feeling creeped out by them. This went on for the whole four hours I work/volunteer there, me doing the right thing, lady yelling at me because I'm "inexperienced" and the older kids mocking me because they can. I'm also inexperienced to be going to different floors to collect specimen, but apparently they allow me to go, so I always get lost. Then I'm yelled for taking too long. 5 minutes isn't long and I've seen other kids take longer, but again, new people always get yelled because they're new. So far, I've completed 12 hours, so 88 more hours of this hellhole to go! Also I don't wanna mention the hospital I volunteer in because I'll probably risk lawsuits by doing so. As if today wasn't bad enough, I finally got a message from one of my dream universities saying I got rescinded because I don't meet the standards, despite being higher than the standards listed in its website. So I would be devastated by this, but I already didn't care anymore due to how tired I was coming home at 9 PM from the hospital. Typical me would just cry and get over it in 1 minute feeling guilt and regretting doing mediocre in the past to help ensure an opportunity there. And since that university was one of the crappier ones I applied to, I'm definitely worried because that pretty much means all the other high universities I applied to will rescind me as well. You see, this is why I always say that effort means nothing when the laziest bum in your school doesn't do anything, yet can still get into a top 50 university. It happened a few days too when the laziest kid in our grade got accepted to a UC. And I have definitely seen his transcript to easily confirm that he has a completely lower GPA than I do. I just hope I don't end up going to a community college after this. I poked fun about me getting rescinded with my friends, saying that Long Beach is missing a "massive intellectual" and that any other universities would be happy to have me. But the truth is, this definitely does hurt. But then again, crying about it isn't gonna do anything about the situation. What happened already happened. And besides, I'm already used to just about everyone and everything hurting my self-eestem. Anyways, I hope for this horrible day to be over, which it will thankfully by the time I finish this page in about an hour. So see you all then until whenever I create another page, if I create another page. Edit: Please let me know if there are any errors in this page so that I could fix them. I barely get a chance to proofread my stuff because I always rush things. Sorry! -_- Category:Pages Category:Blogs